1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens holding device suitably used for camera module of the mobile phone, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the lens holding device preferably used for camera modules of the mobile phone or so, those having a function which allows a lens holder to move in the optical axis direction and in the direction vertical to the optical axis direction are proposed in order to carry out focusing movements and blur compensation or so.
Also, as for such a lens holding device, a mechanism that coils attached to a lens holder are in magnetic fields formed by magnets and the lens holder is moved by the electromagnetic force generated in accordance with the electric current value of the coils and a mechanism that the lens holder are supported by springs from both sides of an optical axis direction are proposed (refer to JP Patent Application Laid Open No. 2012-58762).
However, the magnets used for the lens holding device according to the conventional arts had a problem in productivity because the magnets were separated in a circumferential direction due to low flexibility of its shape and the assembling was time-consuming due to the separation.
Also, since the coils are arranged so as to surround an outer circumference of the magnets in the conventional lens holding device, it is difficult to downsize the device in the radial direction of the lens and the conventional device has a problem in miniaturization.